


Passer By

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Destiel Fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, alter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: Dean is going through a rough patch, Castiel is his bartender come therapist
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597417
Kudos: 16





	Passer By

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses

Rain thundered down onto the roof, echoing through The Roadhouse. Castiel leaned his hip against the bar, cleaning glasses then stacking them methodically. Not many people had come in tonight due to the weather, only a few stragglers sitting in the back of the room who were drinking their lives away.

It was almost eleven and Cas was currently experiencing the slowest shift of his life and kept an eye on the clock counting the seconds till he could leave and go to bed. Stacking the last pristine glass he blew air out of his cheeks and slouched against the side.

Just as he was about to go bribe Jo to take the last half hour of his shift the doorbell rang signalling another customer. The man was tall, standing at 6’2” or so, wore old dirtied clothes that were worn in and slightly too big. And he was coming this way.

The customer took a seat at the bar with a heavy sigh and stared at his hands that rested on the dark wood. “What can I get you?” Castiel asked politely but still annoyed that another customer had come in, now he could never get off early.

“Uh, double scotch, on the rocks,” the man flicked his eyes up then and Cas was briefly stunned into silence by the vibrant green of them. Although, he had a feeling they weren’t as bright as they could be.

“I’m on it,” Cas smiled and walked away to make the guys drink. From across the bar he let his eyes wander to the customer, his slumped shoulders, the way he ran his hand through his short blond hair over and over.

Cas was so busy looking that he almost screwed up the drink. Almost. Drink in hand he walked back over and placed it down in front of the man who took it gratefully. Not having anything else to do, Cas decided to wipe down the bar.

“What’s on your mind?” Cas asked after a minutes silence which seemed to startle the man. It took a moment for him to react differently but when he did was with a raised eyebrow.

“Really? We’re gonna do the whole stereotypical bar tender thing?” The man asked and took an annoyed sip of his drink.

Cas shrugged, “Why not? I’m basically a free therapist. I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.” Dean took another sip of his scotch, “What the hell,” he grumbled, “I got into a fight with my brother, he says he’s in love with some Ruby bitch who keeps giving him drugs.”

Cas watched as he ran a hand over his face, “You can’t solve that, I think you just need to sit back and wait for him to realise on his own,” he advised.

Dean hummed in acknowledgement that he had heard Cas talk, “Maybe,” he said softly. Cas looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes and the crinkled shirts, he guessed he’d had a rough couple days.

Grabbing a bottle he began to refill Dean’s drink only to be stopped, “I-uh don’t have enough money,” he blushed.

“Don’t worry, it’s on the house,” Cas smiled softly and poured the rest of the drink. Dean picked it up and took another sip, he would need it if he wanted to sleep tonight.

They stood in a comfortable silence, well Dean sat, until Cas spoke. “You know if you need a place to stay then there’s a motel up the street, or you can crash at mine for the night. I live upstairs,” he offered.

Dean considered this for a long while before nodding, “If you don't mind me staying with you,” he said hesitantly.

Cas smiled brightly, “Course it’s fine. I don’t invite any old wierdo to my apartment.” Dean chuckled and confirmed Cas’ suspicions that his eyes could in fact get brighter. “My shift finishes in fifteen minutes, I’ll show you up then.” Grabbing a towel he left the bar to go wipe down all the tables in the place, whilst he did this Dean slipped out to get his bag from his car. Even though he was soaked when he came back inside he was glad to be sleeping in a room rather than the Impala. Even if he did love her.

Cas smiled at Dean when he saw him come back but quickly frowned when he saw how wet he was from the rain. “You could’ve asked for an umbrella,” he said jokingly but with an underlying tone of seriousness. Dean blushed and shrugged, Cas rolled his eyes an took Dean’s bag and slung it over his shoulder. “You’re my guest,” he held up a hand to stop Dean’s protests. The steps upstairs were creaky when they stepped on them, Cas walking up confidently with Dean trying to tread as lightly as possible to prevent the noise. “It isn’t much but it’s home,” the lights flickered on and Dean could see the room.

It was true, there wasn’t much, a small kitchen and breakfast bar, cluster of oddly matched but comfy looking chairs pointing to a small tv and three doors. “Bathroom, my room, spare room,” Cas pointed to each in turn and walked over to the spare room, beckoning Dean to join him. The room was quite small, a single bed under a curtain-less window with lots of clutter around the room and on the floor. “Sorry about the mess,” Cas grimaced, “I dont usually get visitors and when I do I don’t care if it’s messy.”

For almost all his childhood he had had to deal with his brother misbehaving and messing up what he had cleaned, he didn’t really care all that much if it was a struggle for them when they stayed. Dean shrugged and smiled at Cas, “It’s fine, honestly,” he was just glad that the pillows and blankets looked warm and thick.

Cas placed Dean’s bag on the floor near the door, then looked at Dean with mild alarm. “You must be freezing, stay here let me get a towel,” Cas hurried out of the room and was back a few seconds later with the hugest, fluffiest, white towel he had ever seen. He only saw it briefly before it was draped over his body, it was also warm as well. “Dry yourself off, I’ll make some tea,” Cas said and Dean watched him go to the kitchen.

He took the time to change into loose jogging bottoms and an old shirt before emerging. Cas was sat at the bar so he sat opposite him, a steaming cup of tea already waiting, “Thank you for this, Cas.”

“No problem, Dean.”


End file.
